Ognista Wieża
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Ustaw Ogniste Wieże Dark Elixir napędzane płomieniem by zadawać niewiarygodne obrażenia dla pojedynczych jednostek, lub by atakować wiele jednostek za jednym razem. Lecznicze efekty są zablokowane przez ten ekstremalny żar!" ---- Tryb jednego celu Tryb wielu celów ---- *'Streszczenie' **Inferno Tower używa do ataku ognistych wiązek ,które są w stanie przebić nawet najgrubszy pancerz. **Strumień lawy widoczny na Town Hall'u lvl 10 świadczy o dostępie do Inferno Tower. **Tryb pojedynczego ognia potrzebuje nieco czasu, aby się rozgrzać, lecz w tym trybie wieża jest najskuteczniejsza wobec silnych jednostek . **Inferno Tower może strzelać zarówno w cele naziemne jak i powietrzne. **W trybie pojedynczego ognia wieża może zostać przytłoczona przez liczne grupy słabszych jednostek takich jak łucznicy. **W trybie pojedynczego ognia wieża powoduje narastające uszkodzenia jednego celu, im dłużej skupia się na pojedynczej jednostce tym zadaje większe obrażenia. **W trybie ognia masowego wieża może zadawać obrażenia jednocześnie 5 celom. **Jednostki namierzone przez Wieże są niepodatne na efekty lecznicze takie jak heal spel lub heler. **Wieża musi być okresowo przeładowana, do tego celu służy Dark Elixir. **Inferno Tower nie posiada ulubionego celu, lecz działa niszcząca na jednostki z dużą ilością życia ze względu na coraz większą ilość DPS. ---- *'Strategia obrony' **The Inferno Tower in single-target mode is weak against large numbers of Rzędu 1 (and to a lesser extent Tier 2) troops. Make sure the Inferno Tower is within range of a Mortar or a Wizard Tower so that it is adequately defended. **This defensive structure, when set in single-target mode, is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems. As such, it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker troops, but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close to each other can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). **The tower's heating effect halts all healing on its targets, so it is best to place them near the most important buildings like storages or the Town Hall. **The multiple target mode can be used to easily overwhelm groups of Tier 1 troops or Hog Riders. **You may place 2 of these close to each other, one of each mode. Then have Traps and Defensive Buildings around there. ** Do not place your Inferno Towers too close together; a single Freeze Spell will be able to freeze them both! *'Strategia ataku' **This structure (especially in single-target mode) wreaks havoc with most common offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses with light units following behind them. Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, even high-level Heroes. A combination of Lightning Spells and a group of Minions may be the best way to get at the Inferno Tower if it is behind multiple Walls and defenses. **Four level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 1 Inferno Tower. Five level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 2 Inferno Tower. Five level 5+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 3 Inferno Tower. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower in single-target mode, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems get destroyed in seconds by this strong defensive building, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it will be defeated very quickly. In single-target mode it can only target one unit at a time, so spreading out the attacking units is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower or Mortar is nearby). **You can tell if an Inferno Tower is in single or multiple target mode by looking at its top. If it has flames coming out of one large hole, it's in single target mode; if it has three small holes, it's in multiple target mode. **The visual difference between a loaded and empty Inferno Tower is very obvious. A loaded tower glows brightly with lava and flame, while an empty one is unlit, black stone. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' ** Inferno Towers do not undergo any significant visual changes. *** When initially constructed, the Inferno Tower consists of a tall, narrow tower of rocks straddling a glowing pool of lava. At the top of the Inferno Tower is a circular focusing lens, and a rectangular-shaped Dark Elixir reservoir is mounted on one side. A pool of lava flows at the bottom. *** At level 2, huge red flames are emitted from the focusing lens on the top of the tower, and the prominent sections of rock from the first level become gilded with a red overlay. The rock holding the lens becomes gold and the lens themselves become red and the fire overwhelms the ring. *** At level 3, its structural supports become thicker and gain gold-colored spikes, as well as the part below the focusing lens. Also, the structure that contains the fire becomes a hollow faceted frame. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **The Inferno Tower was added in the May 23, 2013 update as part of the 'Fiery Fortress' Update. **It is currently the last defense unlocked. **There are currently only 2 upgrades available, giving the Inferno Tower a total of 3 levels. This gives it the least amount of upgrades of any building, besides the Builder's Hut, which has no upgrades at all. **The Inferno Tower and X-Bow share a unique trait amongst defensive buildings: they are the only defenses which have limited ammunition that must be periodically reloaded. **Along with X-Bows and Skeleton Traps, Inferno Towers are the only defensive structures with multiple modes. **Although the Inferno Tower is reloaded with Dark Elixir, it fires a continuous stream of fire. This is unlike the X-Bow, which fires bolts made of Elixir. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Inferno Towers called Firefighter. **Supercell released a teaser video for the Inferno Tower on May 22, 2013: Introducing The Inferno Tower! Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Inferno Tower attacking.jpg|Inferno Tower using its firepower. Depleted Inferno Tower.jpeg|A depleted level 1 inferno tower. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy